Darkness Unhinged
by ness171990
Summary: *COMPLETE*Longer summary in story... hermiones finished her last year at hogwarts and ready to take the next step in her realtionship with ron... moving in together... but what happens while she's packing that changes everything?*sequal up*
1. Back Home

Description: The war is over; Hermione had finished her last year of Hogwarts and is ready to take the next step in her relationship with Ron. She's going to move in with him. Her parents are moving out of their home and into a smaller one. What does Hermione find while packing that'll change her life forever? And why is she starting to have dark thoughts?

Hermione Granger always thought she was a normal girl until she received a letter informing her she was a witch and was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During her years at Hogwarts she had many adventures and experiences with her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

During her first year she helped Harry save the Philosophers Stone, in her second year she was petrified but helped solve the mystery of the basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets, third year she went back in time to save escaped convict Sirius Black. Fourth year she helped Harry get through the tasks of the Tri-wizard tournament and fifth year sent her on a trip to the Ministry of Magic and a fight with Death Eaters. Sixth year the Death Eaters evaded Hogwarts and she helped hold them off. Seventh year she didn't return to Hogwarts but went on a journey to fight and defeat the Dark Lord Voldmeort, who was responsible for all the event at Hogwarts, ending with his murder by Harry.

She was finally able to have a normal year at Hogwarts when she returned for her seventh year. Now she's graduated and wanting to take the next step in her relationship with Ron Weasley. They are to move in together.

"Welcome home Hermione," her mother exclaimed as she walked in the house, school trunk hovering behind her. Hermione set the trunk down and gave her mom a big hug.

"I've missed you so much! Too bad you couldn't make it to graduation. Hogwarts doesn't allow muggles to see it." Hermione replied.

"That's alright dear, as long as you took lots of pictures,"

"You don't have to worry about that," she grinned. Hermione's dad walked in.

"Did I hear my princess is home?"

"Daddy!" Hermione cried running to her dad and giving him a hug. She missed her parents; she rarely ever saw them during the school year.

"I have some news for the both of you. You may want to sit down." Hermione's parents looked at each other and walked into the living room. They took a seat on the couch.

"What's this about dear?" Her mother asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just want you to know that I'm moving out. Ron asked me to live with him and I said yes."

"Hermione," her mother started.

"I know what you're going to say, I'm too young and what not, but I'm not. I'm nineteen, almost twenty, and I love him."

"I was actually going to tell you that I think it's wonderful,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and well, your father and I have been discussing moving into a smaller place for quiet some time. You've been away at school for so long and the house was always empty."

"So you're both ok with this?"

"I'm not jumping for joy or anything," her father stated, "but it's acceptable."

Hermione grinned, gave both her parents a hug before thanking them and took her stuff up to her room. She set her trunk on the floor, let her cat crookshanks out and sat on her bed. _I'm so happy my parents are ok with me moving in with Ron,_ she thought. She laid back and closed her eyes thinking. Eventually, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Hermione stood on a balcony over looking the land. She twirled her wand in her hand._

"_Hermione, come back inside. They will be approaching soon and it's not good for you to be out in the open."_

"_I want them to see me. I want them to know I loath them for what they did to my parents." She replied darkly, turning to face the man._

Hermione awoke drenched in a cold sweat and breathing deeply. She looked at the clock; it read ten o'clock at night. _If I go back to sleep, I'll be up way to early,_ she thought. She climbed out of bed, changed into her pj's and walked down to the living room. Her parents were seated watching a movie; she noticed it was her favorite movie 'The Wizard of Oz'.

"Hermione dear, we would've woke you but thought you could use the rest after an exciting day." Her mother said as Hermione took a seat in front of the TV.

"That's alright; I'll just pop the tape back in later."

Hermione watched the rest of the movie with her parents but her mind wasn't really focused on it. She was thinking of the dream she had had. It seemed so real, she could feel the hatred in her body when she woke up. But who was the man? He seemed familiar…but it wasn't Ron.

"Well kiddo, we're heading up to bed." Her dad said when the movie ended.

"Night," Hermione replied, kissing both her parents. She put the tape back in the VCR and rewound it. She then lay on the couch and watched as Dorothy few in the house to magical Land of Oz The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was her favorite line,

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


	2. the truth

"What about this box?" Hermione cried to her mother. She was in the attic helping her parents pack up the house. They had found a small two bed roomed apartment in London.

"What's in it?" her mother asked from the other side of the room.

"Bunch of papers,"

"Look through them and let me know if you think it's anything of importance. I'll be back in an hour,"

"Where're you going?"

"To get more boxes," Hermione nodded and hugged her mom goodbye before sitting on the floor of the attic and searching through the box. She noticed the papers were from the year she was born. As she neared the bottom something interesting caught her eye.

It was an old faded photograph of a man and woman holding a baby. The baby was Hermione, she recognized herself from her other baby pictures, but the adults weren't her parents. They did look familiar however.

_I swear I've seen this woman before,_ she thought. The woman had black hair and heavily lidded eyes. _It looks like… but no it couldn't be…_

She flipped the photograph over and attached was a birth certificate. Not just any birth certificate though, but a magical one, from St. Mungo's.

Hermione was confused. No one in her family, to her knowledge, was magical. Upon closer inspection she saw her name.

_Hermione Jane Riddle_

"Riddle?" she muttered to herself. Why did the name sound so familiar? She looked even closer at the birth certificate.

_Father- Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Mother- Bellatrix Jane Lestrange_

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and fear. _Tom Marvolo Riddle? As in Voldmeort? It's not possible!_

Suddenly Hermione shrieked in pain. Her face felt as if it was on fire and her body felt like it did when she had the Cruitaus Curse on her that one time. It hurt for five minutes. When the pain stopped Hermione got up weakly. She felt different. She slowly walked down stairs and into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she screamed.

The woman looking back at her wasn't the bushy haired, brown eyes girl she was. No, a girl with straight black hair and a very beautiful face looked back. Her complexion was paler then it was before, but not too pale. She resembled Bellatrix in many ways, except her eyes which were a dark red shade, as if black and red combined.

Hermione was frightened. What had just happened? Was this some sort of sick joke? _This can't be happening, any minute now I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream._ She thought to herself.

But she never woke up. Hermione was scared. She didn't know what to do. If there was one person who could explain it was Dumbledore, but he was gone. She next thought of Harry but changed her mind as a sudden feeling of hatred over whelmed her. It was gone a moment later and she couldn't figure out why she'd hate Harry.

Hermione heard the front door open.

"Mia, I'm back," her mother shouted. Hermione heard her mother shove a bunch of boxes in the door.

"In here mom," at least her voice hadn't changed.

Hermione's mother walked into the living room and looked at Hermione. She looked away but did a double take.

"Hello," her mother said uncertainly.

"Mom," Hermione said slowly.

"Hermione!"

"Mom, get dad here now!" Hermione's voice had a demanding tone to it in such a way no one would dare refuse.

"He should be here any second Mia," her mother gulped. A minute later the sound of the front door opening was heard again, but this time her father's voice rang out.

"Grace, why are these boxes still here?"

"Jack, come here a moment," her mother replied. A second later Hermione's father walked in.

"Who might you be?" he asked noticing Hermione.

"Don't you recognize me daddy?" Hermione sneered.

"Grace," her father said horrified.

"I think it's time Jack. Mia, please listen to us before you jump to any conclusions."

"I'll give you a few moments of my time," Hermione said, "providing you answer my questions."

"Do you want the story first or answer questions?"

"I want you to answer this question first," Hermione pulled out the photograph and birth certificate. "Why the FUCK does this say my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and my father Tom Riddle, also known as Voldmeort!"

"Because, hunny, they are."

"Explain!" Hermione demanded.

"You see, you were born to those two monsters. This Riddle was becoming more powerful and with the help of this woman was going to destroy the world. Dumbledore, yes we know him," Grace said as Hermione was about to speak, "had taken you from them. We never found out how or why except he feared for what would happen to you. You were brought to us and a charm was placed on you. When you found out whom you were your appearance would change. We had no idea what you would look like."

"And you kept this from me! You kept the fact that I'm a pure blood witch born from the most powerful witch and wizard!"

"Mia," her mother tried but Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at her parents.

"You'll regret it," Hermione said quietly, "Avada Kedavra!" she said pointing her wand at each of her parents. They both dropped dead instantly. Hermione grinned in triumph and walked from the room.

Hermione walked to her room and with a wave of her wand, all the things she'd need were in her trunk. She went to the family safe where her parents kept emergency money and took it all, along with their bank cards. She knew it wouldn't take the Ministry long to either pinpoint it was her who killed them or to put out a search party for her. Either way she was in trouble and they'd be looking for her.

She needed some place to hide. Some place to get away. Her first thought was Grimlaud place but Harry was living there, so that was a no go. Her parents did have a cabin by the lake she could retreat to. She could put charms on it so no one could enter. The cabin was in her moms dad's name so there was a slim possibility she wouldn't be traced there. It was worth a shot.

Concentrating hard she apparated right outside the cabin. The first thing she did was put muggle replying charms on it. She proceeded to put the same protective charms she put on the tent when her, Harry and Ron were out destroying Horecuxes.

She entered the cabin. It was a nice sized place, five bedroom, wooden floors everywhere. The sitting room had a black velvet couch and two lazy boy chairs; there was also a big window over looking the lake. A deck led off the door in the kitchen, which had a nice sized stove and an island in the centre of the room.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her room and placed her trunk down. After applying a few more protective charms, including an intruder alert, she was able to relax and think.

_I killed them_ she thought.

_They deserved it,_ argued a voice in her head; _they lied to you, kept the truth from you, kept you from your real parents._

_I'm just as bad as my real father._

_He'd be proud of you. You killed two worthless muggles._ The other voice said. Hermione actually grinned.

Later that evening Hermione was growing bored. She had stayed sheltered in the cabin with nothing much to do. She wanted to have some fun.

_What is there to do that's fun around here again?_ She asked herself. She was still full of rage at the thought of her whole life being a lie. She wanted to cause others pain, as she was feeling. She transfigured her outfit into black robes and pulled the hood high over her head, concealing her face. The thought had come from nowhere, _torture muggles._

Hermione walked down the street, receiving odd looks from muggles. She walked towards the park, wanting to be somewhere secluded where not many people would come so she could guarantee an escape and few witnessed.

She saw a few teenagers smoking and drinking by the play ground. It was about eight and all the kids usually returned home and the teens do drugs and drink around now. Hermione pulled her wand out and muttered a spell. The beer bottles flew from the hands of the teens and over to her. She wanted to lead them into the trees at the edge of the park. It worked.

"What the fuck?" asked one of the boys and they all started to walk towards where Hermione stood.

"Crazy bitch, give us back out beer!"

Hermione grinned evilly. "Crutio!" one of the boys fell to the ground in agonizing pain. His friends stood there scared as he screamed out. She put the curse off after thirty seconds. With another wave of her wand, beams shot out at the other boys and they also felt her wrath. It made Hermione feel better, putting her rage out on filthy muggles.

One of the boys felt as if he was on fire, skin burning various spots, while the other felt as if he was being ripped apart limb by limb.

After ten minutes of fun, Hermione felt something wrong and sure enough she heard the sound of apparitation and a scream of "Ministry Aurors, stop!"

Hermione grinned evilly, still under her hood, and quickly apparated away before their stunner could reach her.

**A/N: Alright so this chapter was a little longer and the story does pick up fast I know but it's a short story so that's why. Anyways, please tell me what you think and I'll add my disclaimer here since I forgot to in my previous chapter… this is for the whole story so I don't have to repeat myself lol… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARCATERS MENTINED UNLESS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE THEM!! Please review! **


	3. concerns

Hermione had been at the cabin for a week and she hadn't heard any news of her parent's death or the muggles she tortured. Obviously, the Ministry didn't suspect her. It was a Friday evening when she actually got the first piece of news about it.

She was watching the muggle news when pictures of Grace and Jack Granger flashed across the screen.

"_Officers are at a loss at what caused these two murders. No signs of poison where found and their bodies remain unmarked._

_Neighbor Helen Kettle noticed the build up of mail and non-reappearance of these two and, upon entering the unlocked door, found the bodies. The couple's daughter hasn't been seen since that day."_

Hermione turned the television off. If the muggles knew, the Ministry obviously knew. Suddenly an owl flew through one of the windows and landed on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. She recognized it as Ron's owl Pig. She was waiting for when she'd hear from them.

_Hermione,_

_I hope this reaches you wherever you are. We've heard about your parents deaths and can only hope whoever killed them didn't get to you as well. Harry and I have been worried that you didn't try to come to the burrow or Grimlaud Place, but can only suspect you have your reasons. The Ministry is looking for you. They need to confirm you are not injured and to see if you have any information about your parent's deaths. The Order is also worried and looking for you. We all just want to know if you are ok._

_I hope you write back and let us know where you are or at least visit us. We can hold off you moving in until your grief passes, but please, we need to know you're alright._

_Lots of love,_

_Ron and Harry_

Hermione grinned upon reading the letter, but it wasn't a loving grin. It was more a smirking grin. She took out a piece of parchment and wrote back.

_Ron,_

_There's no need to worry, I'm fine. They didn't get me, I wasn't home. I didn't go to the burrow or Grimlaud Place because they were obvious places to look. Tell the Ministry to stop the man hunt on me, I didn't see anyone attack my parents and I'm not injured. Tell the Order to stop worrying as well. I'm not going to visit, it's too risky. I can't tell you where I am incase this get's intercepted, and I don't think I'll move in for a while, if ever. Remember, I'm fine._

_Hermione_

She re-read the letter before sending it off with Pig. A copy of the daily prophet was delivered to her a few moments later. Front page news was her parent's deaths, but along the same lines was an article about the muggle torture.

_Reported to the Ministry earlier this week, investigation still on going. Attack on three muggle boys in a park by the coast. Ministry Aurors were called to the scene. One Auror reports he saw a figure disparate._

"_I saw him as soon as I landed but upon spotting me he left before my stunner could reach him." Micheals, 23, has been training to become an Auros and this was his first trip._

_If anyone has any information, contact the Ministry Auror office._

Hermione grinned to herself. _Him huh,_ she thought, _I really am in the clear._ And with that she went up to bed.

A/N: Ok, this is a really short chapter I know and I apologize… but that means I'll put 2 up!!! So wait for it! Thanks for all those who've read this and alerted it... please review!


	4. an old friend

In the weeks that followed Hermione stayed at the cabin, only going out to get food or other necessities she couldn't transfigure. She continued to get the prophet and letters daily from the Order or Rona and Harry. She rarely replied and could tell her friends were worried but she didn't care. She was getting angry with the constant _where are you_ or _When will we see you again_ and _I hope everything's alright_.

She had drained her parents bank and even risked a trip to Diagon Alley to transfer some of the money to wizard money and take out most of hers. She knew the Ministry wouldn't find her, she didn't look like Hermione Granger bookworm anymore.

Once again she was growing bored. She'd bee at the cabin for about a month now. An over whelming urge to attack muggles came over her and she transfigured her clothing, once more, to black robes with a big hood. She apparated to a random place, it turned out to be an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the small town, but she wasn't alone.

She heard voices muttering from a room where crates used to be stored. She slowly walked up to the door and listened.

"-the muggles won't know what hit them."

"Isn't it dangerous attacking a place where three muggle boys were attacked weeks ago?"

"Shut up, this is out fun and what I say is fun is attacking muggles!"

Hermione recognized that voice. The same voice from her dream weeks ago but still, she couldn't place a name of face. Shuffling and muttering were now heard getting louder as they approached the door. Hermione moved away into the shadows and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. The group of people walked out and Hermione recognized the black robes. These were Death Eaters, or the children of them, she was sure. 

She watched as they walked out and as quietly as she could, she followed them. From what she gathered from the conversation, they were going to torture muggles. The group stopped and she walked closer.

"You three take that end," the voice said. Three figures in robes moved towards the town's small mall. "And you three take the town hall," three more left, "and two groups of three towards the school," six more left. "The rest follow me."

Hermione decided to follow behind the group. The six that was left walked towards town square where a dance was being held. Hermione stopped behind a tree, undid the charm and caught up with the group.

"You three," the voice said pointing to the three to the left of Hermione, "go right, and you three," he stopped with a confused look but quickly shook it away, "come with me to the left." Hermione was finally close enough to see who the person was. For some reason she wasn't surprised to see the face of Draco Malfoy.

She followed Malfoy and the two others to the left of the square. "Alright you two," he said pointing to the other two, "go wait over there. Remember, wait for the signal." The two nodded and walked away. "You, come with me!" he ordered.

"Don't order me around Malfoy!" Hermione said,

"Who do you-."

Hermione pulled her hood down, "watch your tone with me!"

"That voice," Malfoy said, "sounds like-."

"Granger?"

"Yes, mudblood Granger!" Draco spat.

"Not Granger anymore!" Hermione said, "It's Riddle."

"Change your name as well as your appearance, have the little Order hiding somewhere?"

"I'm here same reason you are, to torture the worthless muggles that roam this town."

"How do I know this isn't a set up?"

"Because cousin…"

"What?" he snapped.

"Let me explain. My father is the dark lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle. My mother is your aunt, Bellatrix Lestarnge. Need proof?" Hermione thrust the photograph and birth certificate into Malfoys hands. "I found this while packing. Once I knew the truth, this is what I became."

Malfoy was speechless.

"I'll explain more after the attack. We'll attack and then send your men back to your hideout and come with me."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't," Hermione said before pulling up her hood. "Now, give the signal."

Draco just nodded and waved his wand. He then pointed his wand at a group of muggles and started to curse them. Hermione gladly joined in. After a few minutes they stopped as Hermione saw Order members and Ministry Aurors apparating. Grabbing Draco's hand, they left. They landed in the warehouse where others started to appear.

"Back to the Manor!" Draco shouted and grabbing Draco's hand, Hermione led them back to her cabin.

When they landed Hermione led Draco into the sitting room.

"So this is where you've been hiding out?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Tell me more about you then. My aunt is your mother you say?"

"It seems so," Hermione replied. She told Draco the story her mother told her. "I don't know all the facts, but from what I've gathered, Dumbledore, the fool, feared my parents would turn me into one of them. I think they wired my brain before Dumbledore got me though, because as soon as I was me again, I started having the dark thoughts."

"Sp what happened after you found out?"

"I killed those worthless muggles and came here."

"And the Ministry doesn't suspect you?"

"Why would they? They think I'm Hermione Granger, best witch in decade, centuries even, to attend Hogwarts."

"You have a point,"

"I've been contacted by the Order and Potter and Weasley. They have no idea where I am and I refuse to tell them."

"How do they contact you?"

"Owl of course,"

"It can be traced. You have to move."

"You honestly trust me?" Hermione asked.

"Dear cousin, if what you say is true, I should be bowing down to you."

"There will be no need for that."

"Come to the Manor. We'll protect you and keep you hidden. There will be no way to trace you with the magic on it."

"Give me a minute to pack." Hermione walked to her room and packed her things. Crookshanks, who was sleeping on her bed, appeared in a cage. She levitated her objects and brought them downstairs.

"Let me rid these," Draco replied. He waved his wand and the cage and trunk were sent to the Manor. "Take my hand; you won't be able to enter the Manor without me." Hermione took his hand and they left in a swish of their cloaks.

Upon arriving at the Manor, a flood of memories came back to her. Hermione remembered being tied to Harry, Ron, Dean and Griphook. She remembered being tortured by Bellatrix, her mother, and then the way Harry and Ron saved them.

"Granger," the sound of the name brought her back to reality.

"Call me that again and you'll regret it! I'm no muggle!" she snapped.

"Draco, how'd the attack go?" Nacrissa Malfoy appeared. She stopped dead seeing Hermione, "who is this?" she asked sharply.

"Mother this is Hermione Riddle."

"Riddle…"

"That's right mother,"

"Mrs. Malfoy, or should I say Aunt Nacrissa, I am the dark lords and Bellatrix's daughter."

Nacrissa was just as confused as Draco was so Hermione explained, once again, what she was told, up to tonight. "If you need proof, here's the picture I found." She handed Nacrissa the photograph.

"She was told you died. They were both pissed off with what happened and that initiated the attacks where countless muggles were killed."

"Muggles are worthless, they deserve to die."

"You defiantly are the dark lord's daughter. Dear Hermione, you are welcome in our home. Draco, bring her to the room in the east wing."

Hermione's trunk and cat cage, which were waiting by the door, were levitated by a house elf, which had appeared, and Hermione followed Draco up the stairs, elf following behind.

When they reached the east wing Hermione gasped in shock. The hall was decorated with a Slytherin green carpet and the walls were covered in portraits and paintings. Gold lanterns sprang to life all down the hall as soon as they entered it.

"Your room is on the left, bathroom across the hall." Draco instructed. The house elf opened the door and Hermione walked into find a room decorated in black and silver. A black carpet lay on the floor and the walls were silver. The dresser, bed and desk were all made of a black oak. Even the sheets on the bed were silver and black.

"Sure treat your guests well," Hermione muttered.

"Only the important ones,"

"Oh that's right, how could I forget the way I was treated the last time I was here? Friends thrown in dungeons while my own mother tortured me to death."

Draco stood there; he didn't know what to say to that.

"Just forget it; I shouldn't have brought it up." Hermione said. Draco just nodded his head. They fell into an uncomfortable silence where Hermione started to unpack her trunk. The house elf had left to do some work in the kitchens so it was just the two of them now.

"Well if you need anything just call upon Tikie," Draco muttered before walking out.

Hermione looked behind her after Draco left to make sure he was gone. She let her new straight black hair out of the ponytail it was in and ran her fingers through it. She turned back to her trunk and, nearing the bottom, found a picture of her, Ron and Harry the day after the final battle. Harry had a real smile on his face, something Hermione had never actually seen until then. _Of course he was happy,_ she thought, _he had just killed Voldemort._ At the thought of it Hermione had a sudden urge to slice Harry's neck with the glass the picture frame was in.

_My father,_ she thought. _He killed me father and that Bitch of a Weasley, Ron's mother killed __**my**__ mother!_ She now had an urge to kill Molly Weasley and everything she held close. _Starting with Ron,_ she promised herself.

A/N: Alright, longer one! And like I promised here it is!! Please review though, it helps a lot!!


	5. planning destruction

A few days after Hermione arrived at the Manor did she receive a letter from Ron.

"How did they find me?"

"They didn't, it was at that cabin of yours and I took it."

"What were you doing at my cabin?" she asked harshly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "covering up your tracks so they don't trace you."

Hermione just turned back to the letter.

_Mione,_

_We, as in the Order and Harry, are very concerned about you. You haven't answered many of our letters and everyone's worried you've gotten yourself into trouble. The Ministry is still looking for you, even though Kingsley has tried to tell them to stop, he doesn't control the Auror's head. He may be Minister but they are looking for the murderer of a crime and therefore, if Kingsley tried to stop them going after you for information, he could be thrown in Azkaban for interception. All we want is to see you, face to face, to know you're ok._

_Love Ron_

"Poor little Ronnie," Hermione said mockingly.

"What's with Weasley?"

"Oh. They're all worried about me, as if they need to be."

"Mione, are you going to write them back?"

"Gonna have to," she shrugged, "time to break it off, see if it goes through that thick head of his."

_Listen Ron,_

_I've told you once, stop worrying about me! I've been busy, only reason I haven't been responding. And I'm not going to see you. You are driving me crazy with all your damn letters! So let me make this clear. We. Are. Over. I'm not moving in with you anymore, got it? We aren't dating anymore! Stop writing, I won't write back. Tell everyone._

"Read it, tell me what you think," she handed the letter to Draco who read it over and grinned when he finished.

"Good going Cous," he replied. Hermione smiled and signed the note. Draco set it off with one of the Malfoy owls.

"So Draco, I've been thinking," she said, "How are we going to lure Potter here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want revenge, I want to kill him for murdering my father!"

"The dark lord wasn't able to-."

"He didn't understand Potter's weaknesses, he feared love remember? I know how to destroy Potter."

"I'm listening…"

"Potter loves me as a sister, even after all this. It's his weakness. So, we lure him here, thinking I'm in trouble, and destroy him."

"You really want to kill him for killing your father, someone you barely knew?" Draco asked.

"Even thought I didn't know him, he's still my father and I knew of him. He deserves to be avenged!"

"So let's work on a plan," Draco said. Hermione grinned evilly and they sat down in the Malfoy family library planning the destruction of Harry Potter.

A/N: I know this is short as well but I'm not gonna post more until tomorrow cause the story's almost done!


	6. taking action

Hermione was sitting in the study when Draco stormed in.

"We have a problem," he said slamming a cope of the Daily Prophet down in front of her.

"What?" she asked He just pointed at the paper.

_New information concerning the murder of Grace and Jack Granger and the disappearance of Hermione_

_After a thorough search of the Granger house Ministry workers were able to find a single black hair that doesn't fit the description of anyone in the house. However, a forensic charm was cast on it and the Ministry found it belongs to Miss Hermione Granger. Ministry Aurors are now looking for the woman in the photograph below. Any information leading to the whereabouts must be reported to the Ministry immediately._

Below the article was a picture of what Hermione now looked like.

"They don't mention it, but I suspect they suspect you."

"Ministry's starting to get brighter."

"Since that Shacklebolt fellow became Minister,"

"Kingsley's a joke; he can't control his own Ministry Aurors."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we can use this.

"How so?"

"Harry and Ron are thick, they'll still come to find me if they think I was kidnapped. They don't know who I really am."

Draco sat thinking this over. "So we're still going through with the plan then, right?"

"Of course," Hermione stated.

"Good, the dark lord would never have given up easily."

"Speaking of my father," Hermione said, "I was just wondering how you can still worship a man who threatened your life."

"What do you mean?"

"When my father was killed, he said he'd kill you after he killed Harry potter because the Elder Wand was believed to belong to you."

"Oh that," Draco said off handedly, "the dark lord threatened any and everyone. He was still the greatest dark wizard to live. But I can ask you why you want to avenge a man who tried to kill you as well."

"He's my father, he didn't know who I was or I don't think he would've ever threatened me. If what you're mother said is correct, they thought I was dead and therefore would've wanted to hurt anyone with the name Hermione."

"I suppose that's true," Draco said, "but you still nearly died at his hands."

"I also nearly did at my mothers and I still want to avenge her!" Hermione said sharply. "So will you shut the fuck up and drop it!"

Draco fell silent.

"We need to put our plan into action. Get me parchment, quill, ink and an owl that won't be recognized as a Malfoy owl."

Draco left the study after telling Hermione there was parchment, quill and ink in the drawer of the desk in the study. Dipping the quill in the ink, she wrote the following note.

_Ron!_

_Help me! I don't have much time here, but I've been captured by Malfoy! I don't remember how or when or even why but I was able to sneak away to write this quickly but he can be back any minute. I think I'm at Malfoy Manor but I can't be sure! Please bring Harry and family to help me!_

_Hermione_

Draco entered with a brown barn owl as soon as she finished.

"Does it sound believable?" she asked handing the note to Draco.

It will have to do," Draco stated. Hermione tied the note to the owl and sent it off. All that was left to do now was wait.

A/N: Alright, we are getting close to the end… there are four more chapters after this one, and I believe two of them are short… as this one is. Sorry about that by the way. I hope everyone's enjoying it though. If you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask… and I'd like to thank wistful-stargazer for finding anything that needs to be corrected, I will make those changes after I post the rest of the story so I don't confuse anyone by re-writing chapters that are posted. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review please… they are greatly appreciated and help a lot.

PS- I'm thinking of writing a series of one shots that revolve around this story… such as Ron and Harry's reactions to letters and finding out about the granger's deaths and such. Good idea? Would you be interested? Let me know in a PM or review!


	7. the beginning

Hermione was standing on the balcony of Draco's room. The balcony over looked the land and the front gates. She knew something big was going to happen today. She could feel it.

"Alarm was sounded, they're coming." Draco stood behind her.

"As I knew they would," she said twirling her wand.

"Hermione, come back inside. They will be approaching soon…and it's not good for you to be out in the open."

"I want them to see me, I want them to know I loath them for what they did to my parents." She turned around to look at Draco, hatred boiling inside of her.

"But if they see you, they'll know you weren't captured."

"All we needed was to get them here. They're coming, it worked." Draco stood there a little confused. "All I'm going to do is let them get a glimpse of me and then I'll disappear. They'll come for me, at least Ron or Harry will. I'll pretend to be grateful and then, well, you know the plan."

Draco nodded, "I do,"

"It'll work, you'll see." Hermione said and she looked back over the land. "Where's Aunt Cissy?"

"In her room,"

"She's not to be harmed or brought into the battle. Put wards on her room if you have to. She's not to exit that room. I won't have her hurt because of me!"

"Aunt Bella was her sister; she deserves a chance to-."

"She's the only family, besides you, I have left now. I don't want anything to happen to her!"

"Alright, I'll let her know." Draco turned to leave.

"Wait-," Draco turned to look at her. Hermione turned her back on the land again. "Be careful, watch yourself." Draco walked forwards and embraced her in a hug.

"I'll be safe Hermione, just kill those bastards!" and he let go of her and walked out.

A/N: Well, this is a really short chapter… I know… im sorry but I can't post anymore because that'll mean the story will be over quicker… but then again there is the sequel im thinking of… so yea… and the next chapter is longer!! anyways, hope u liked it!!


	8. the battle

A/N: Yea, so I was gonna wait another day to post this but I changed my mind, so here's the next part of the story!!

Hermione stood on the balcony for another ten minutes before she saw them approach. There were only six of them, five Weasleys and Harry Potter. Hermione grinned to herself. _That's all, this will be easier then I thought._ She watched them get closer and she stood there in plain sight. She saw Harry look at her and he looked away. She turned and walked away just as Harry looked back to see nobody on the balcony.

Hermione walked into the room. She waited to see who would come into the room for her. Whoever it was would feel her wrath. It took another five minutes before she heard someone open the door.

Standing there, with his wand at the ready was Ron Weasley. Tall, lanky, head full of red hair and a face full of freckles. _What did I ever see in him?_ She thought to herself.

"Hermione!" He croaked out.

"Oh Ron, thank God!" Hermione ran into his arms.

"What happened to your appearance? I never would've known it was you if it wasn't for the _Prophet_."

"There's a really long story behind it."

"The Ministry thinks you killed your parents,"

"I never touched my parents," Hermione said, "the Grangers on the other hand," she pulled out her wand, "got off easy. I should've done more damage but in my anger the killing curse just came out, no complaints though. You on the other hand will have a much more _pleasant_ time." She pointed her wand at him and shouted, "Crutio!"

Ron, still in shock from what Hermione said, fell to the floor in agonizing pain. His scream had to be loud enough for the country to hear. Luckily, Draco's room was soundproof and no one could hear him. After two minutes she lifted it and he lay on the floor panting.

"Weasley, when will you learn to take the pain?" Hermione sneered, "You couldn't even handle those birds I set on you in sixth year."

"Mione," he chocked out.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"What's- happened- to you?" he rasped out.

"I'm who I'm supposed to be. Bellatrix and Voldemorts daughter!"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"That's right, now, be a good boy and see if you can handle this. Crutio!" she left it on for a little while this time. Ron was near unconsciousness so she put him out of his misery. "Stupefy!" and he fell to the floor, near dead.

With that task complete, she exited the room in search for others. By the North Wing she heard hushed voices.

"Stay behind me,"

"I'm capable of fighting George!"

"Mum told me to look after you Gin-."

"Hermione's my friend too! I'm not gonna stand back and watch while everyone else rescue her!"

Hermione heard George sigh. She stood back in the shadows, put on her best scared face and ran out. George and Ginny, both with the same red hair as Ron, heard her rushed footsteps as Hermione turned down the North Wing.

"Mione!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione ran into her arms.

"Thank God you're here." She muttered into Ginny's shirt. George hugged her from behind ands the three of them were huddled together. Quietly, Hermione pulled her wand out and cast a non-verbal spell on George and Ginny. They both toppled to the ground.

"What was that?" Ginny choked out.

"A little welcoming gif," Hermione sneered. "Welcome to the Manor of Hell!" Hermione started firing curses at the two of them. She had been practicing double spells, when one curse could hit two people. _Two bird with one stone_ as the muggles say.

Ginny was able to block one of the curses.

"Protego!" she said, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione stopped firing curses. "You see, your _dear_ mother killed my mother so I'm making her pay!"

"Mum didn't kill-."

"She killed Bellatrix, my biological mother. Harry killed my father, and for that, you both must pay!"

Before any of them could do anything, Hermione cruitiated George while Ginny watched in horror. By the time Hermione took the curse off George, Ginny was in tears.

"Hermione, this isn't you." She whispered.

"Weasley, shut your damn mouth! You have no idea who I am!"

"Mione-."

"No!" shrieked Hermione, "Stop talking now! Stupefy!" She added to George and he passed unconscious as Ron had.

"Hermione please," Ginny begged.

"Fuck!" Hermione screamed, "I thought I told you to fucking stop talking!" she was shaking with rage and Ginny was crying quietly. "I want your mother to know what it feels like to lose a loved one to the enemy!"

"She already does," Ginny sobbed, "remember, the Death Eaters killed Fred!"

"But that doesn't make me feel better. Your mother has to feel the pain by my hand!" Ginny stared at her. "Stupefy!" and Ginny collapsed to the floor.

"Three down, three to go." She muttered. She took off through the house, down a flight of stairs. She wanted to check on her Aunt to make sure she was safe, but first she ran into Draco.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To check on Aunt Cissy,"

"She's fine, safe. They won't get to her and she agreed to stay in her room no matter what." Hermione nodded. "How's it going on your end?"

"Ronald Weasley is near insanity unconscious, George Weasley is knocked out, I think I broke his leg, and Ginevra Weasley is critical."

"Very well,"

"Anything on yours?"

"Arthur Weasley is dead,"

"That'll cause the old bat some pain," Hermione grinned.

"Agreed, I've caught a glimpse of Potter in the basement. I think he was heading down to the dungeons."

"I'll head down there, check the attic." Hermione said as she took off o the stairs that led down, but before she reached them she heard voices in the drawing room.

"I'm worried Mrs. Weasley. I've got a bad feeling about this." It was Potter and he was worried. _As he should be_ she thought.

"It'll be fine dear, we'll save her."

"It's not her I'm worried about. I think it was a mistake to come here. I think she's changed."

"Oh don't be silly dear,"

"I think we should find the others and get out-."

"That won't be necessary," Hermione said.

"Hermione," harry Potter said. He changed from the last time she saw him. His hair, still messy, was shorter, but his face had developed more and he was more handsome, not that Hermione cared or anything. His scar and glasses still remained on his face, but he'd built a little more muscle on his arms.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley, red hair askew from the search, had a concerned look on her face.

"Better then fine actually," she started waving her wand; trying to send a message to Draco to say she had the two she wanted the most. It was the same sign he sent to his Death Eaters the night she met him.

"We've been so worried," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"there was no need to be."

"Did Ron find you? Where is he? Have you seen Ginny or George?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a panic, "or Arthur?"

"Oh Ron found me, and I ran into Ginny and George."

"Where are they?"

"All unconscious. I believe George has a broken leg and the others are in critical condition."

"What?" Both Harry and Mrs. Weasley shouted at the same time, in different tones. Ms. Weasley was a weak sad yell while Harry's was furious.

"Your children are in danger of dying, but you shouldn't grieve over them, save that for your blood traitor husband, he's already dead. At the hand of my dear cousin." As if on cue, Draco entered the room.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked harshly.

"You see, what's going on is you both just walked right into your deaths. It was all a plan to lure the two of you here."

"What?" he asked, "why?"

"Well Potter," she spat, "you killed my father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and you Weasley," she hissed towards Mrs. Weasley, "killed my mother Bellatrix Lestrange. I found this out the day I came home from graduation, well no, it was when I was packing up the house. I killed the Grangers for keeping it from me and then devoted myself to killing the two of you. To avenge my parents!"

"Hermione, you can't do this." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You see, I already have. Your traitor kids will probably die, and so will you." She pointed her wand at her. "Avada-."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

"Protego!" Draco blocked both Hermione's and Harry's spells.

"I won't let you kill her! She's like a mother to me! She was a mother to you as well!" Harry roared.

"Shut your fucking mouth Potter! I don't need some blood traitor to mother me! I have my Aunt to do that!"

"Your going to throw away years of friendship for a murderer mother and father who tried to kill you?"

"Yea! They are still my parents. Draco, release the shield. I want this over with!"

Reluctantly Draco cast the shield away.

"Now, who wants to go first?" she pointed her wand at Harry. "How about Potter, for killing my father, the greatest man to live!"

She pointed her wand at him and had the killing curse on the tip of her tongue when a shout of "Avada Kedavra," was heard from the other side of her and she saw a flash of white blonde hair run in front of her and Draco dropped dead.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" an ear splitting shriek from Hermione as her cousin lay dead at her feet. She saw Molly Weasley's wand still at the ready. "You'll pay bitch!" Hermione hissed, "Crutio!" Mrs. Weasley trembled in pain and Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

"Leave her Hermione, you want me? Have me!"

"In due time, Potter. She killed my cousin, now she's got to pay!" Full of rage, Hermione kept the curse on Mrs. Weasley for a very long time. Harry stood there, in horror and anger. What had happened to the sweet bookish girl he knew from Hogwarts?

Hermione finally let the curse off and Mrs. Weasley lay on the ground. She had no strength to get up and was panting heavily. Hermione was sure she was going to pass out. She grinned in triumphant.

"Duel to death Potter,"

"I don't want to kill you," Harry said, "You may have changed on the outside but I know inside, you're still Hermione Granger bookworm."

"No!" she shrieked, "I'm Hermione Riddle, daughter of the darkest and best witch and wizard to live!"

"That's not true," Harry retorted, "that's not who you are-."

"Shut up Potter! Duel me, or die. Not that you have a choice. You'll end up dead in the end." Hermione raised her wand and shrieked, "Crutio!"

Harry was able to dodge it, seeker reflexes in play. Harry knew he had no choice but to duel her, but it wouldn't end in death. The two dueled for at least fifteen minutes. Both were growing tired.

_Why the _Fuck_ won't he drop dead?_ Hermione shrieked in her head. She looked up at Potter and had the killing curse on the tip of her tongue, once again, ready to use it but she had a moment of distraction. She didn't know what caused it, but she thought back to times laughing and joking with Harry and Ron, and that moment of distraction caused her everything. The last thing she remembered was looking at Harry, sorrow in her eyes, before everything went dark.

A/N: So this was a very intense chapter and it made me really sad to kill off Draco… ir really did cuz I love him so much but unfortunately I did… it had to be done and sometimes u gotta do what you gotta do right? So, two more chapters are left now… which is kinda sad right? But sequel in the works… ideas are welcomed after the story is complete! I hope to receive reviews for this chapter… it was sad to write! Hope you liked it though.


	9. Azkaban

When Hermione next became conscious, she was bound by magical ropes, on a boat, with Harry and Micheals. She tried to speak but found she had no voice.

"You'll be happy to know," Harry said, "well, not so happy seeing as you're the one who tried to kill them, but all Weasley's, with the exception of-." He broke off, swallowed hard and continued, "Arthur, are recovering." He was staring at her with hard, cold eyes.

"We're taking you to Azkaban," Micheals said, "We'll be there shortly." He glared at Hermione. "Arthur Weasley was a fine man."

"She knows that, for eight years, they cared for her as if she was their own daughter. She almost was to. Ron was about to propose to her on her birthday." Harry stared at her, "and you do this to him." The boat hit the shore of the little dark island Azkaban lay on. "You'll be in here for life Hermione." He raised his wand and she levitated to her feet from the sitting position she was in.

She was led to a cell. There were no longer dementors, seeing as they weren't trustworthy anymore.

"Guards will be on you at all times," Micheals said.

Harry was about to speak when Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic approached. "Micheals, leave us please." He said in that low soothing voice.

"Yes Minister," the young Auror said and walked off. As soon as Hermione was in her cell, the silencing charm that was on her was taken off.

"I was surprised when I heard about this Miss. Granger." Kingsley said but was cut off.

"Riddle," she snapped, "it's Miss Riddle."

"That may be, but you'll always be known as Hermione Granger to me."

"That's what I tried to tell her Kingsley, I don't know what caused this change in her. This was found in her robes." He handed Kingsley the photograph and birth certificate.

"Unbelievable," Kingsley muttered, "what do you know on the matter?"

"Nothing Minister," Harry replied, "but I'm sure Hermione knows something."

"Dumbledork didn't tell anyone then?"

"Albus?"

"He's the one who took me, charmed me, placed me with filthy muggles!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason!" Harry defended.

"Because of my parents! Not a good enough reason to me!"

"Come Harry, let's leave Hermione and speak to Albus. You'll have a trial, Hermione, in a week's time." And they left.

---

A/N: Alright, only one more chapter left. I never thought this story would get such great reviews and response and I'm very happy for it. I'm looking for a few sequel idea's though so if you come up with any I'll be glad to think about them and possibly use them, but just remember there is one more chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please remember to review!


	10. end

A/N: *sigh* last chapter… enjoy

Hermione's trial date arrived very slowly, being alone in a cell. By the time it got there, Hermione was aloud a five minute shower to present herself for the trial. She attended, was given veritiserum and questioned. She told them what she could and then waited alone in a chamber while they came to a decision. The Weasley's were present at the trial along with Harry. Hermione didn't have any hope she'd come out innocent. She was also angry with herself that she didn't complete the task she sent out to do and that Draco was killed during the process. All she could do was wonder where Nacrissa was.

She was called back in the court room and she sat in the chair that binded her.

"In the case of Hermione Jane Riddle, we, the Wizengamot, find her guilty and sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban."

Hermione grinned to herself, this didn't bother her one bit. It gave her time to plan the deaths of Harry and Molly even better. She was sent back to her cell, Harry and Kingsley escorting her. She caught the sad, angry, surprised looks on the Weasley's faces and grinned evilly.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in hell!" Ron yelled as she passed. She was back in her cell in no time, port key taken from the court to Azkaban.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Kingsley said to Harry. "She was one of your best friends."

"Best friends don't turn on you because their heritage and appearances change. She's not the best friend I had."

They locked her in her cell and left, not saying a single word to her. The last thing she heard was, "but she's right, this was all Albus's fault." The sad voice of the Minister.

_I won't be here long,_ she thought as two skilled Aurors stood outside her cell. _And when I get out, there will be hell to pay. And that's a promise._

A/N: Yup, that's it… I really wanna know what you thought tho so please review… but I'm looking for sequel ideas so you can leave some in a review or PM me if you figure some out… I never expected this much of a response for this story so thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to all those who've read this and reviewed it especially. It means a lot to me. So, please review one last time and if you got any sequel ideas, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks again everyone!


End file.
